Así, como en un shoujo
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Era viernes por la tarde, estaba resfriado y lo único medianamente decente que transmitían en la televisión era un canal de anime shoujo. AU/Shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de la marca Naruto. Yo, pobre vasalla, no gano un quinto por hacerle esta promoción malsana a su obra.

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que les guste. Esta historia es un shonen-ai y maneja temáticas sobre homosexualidad masculina. Si no disfruta esos temas, le sugiero que no continúe leyendo. Advertido queda.

* * *

><p><strong>Así, como en un shoujo<strong>

Memorias de un secreto~

Gruñó molesto al tiempo que presionaba los botones del control remoto.

—Mierda de programación…

No podía creer la cantidad de basura rompe-sinapsis que podían transmitir en 400 canales de televisión por cable, ¡¿Por qué diantres no había algún programa medianamente inteligente en toda la gama de opciones que tenía la televisión digital de Japón? Era más o menos la misma cosa en todos los canales que recorría mientras efectuaba el _zapping: _Transmitían animes extraños con colores tan brillantes que podrían causar epilepsia masiva o pasaban doramas ridículos cuyos protagonistas no parecían poseer más de tres neuronas. Y lo peor de todo, parecía que era la hora nacional de televisar programas de concursos estúpidos que no aportaban nada, salvo un poco de horror al ver hombres travestidos.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos, dejó puesto un canal que exhibía animes shoujo. No era que tuviese un gran interés en ver la típica historia sobre el drama humano de la no-relación o en la apasionante vida de una chica que ha decidido apostar por un amor silencioso y devoto hacia un sujeto que no se daba nunca por enterado, pero era lo menos molesto que había a esas horas.

"_Es que Hiro solamente me ve como una hermana, como quien siempre está ahí pero yo… yo…"*_

Si bien nunca había sido fanático de ver la caja animada durante más de diez minutos consecutivos, en aquel momento concentrarse le estaba costando más trabajo que de costumbre. Era viernes por la noche, había tenido que cancelar una cita importante debido a su maldito resfriado y, para colmo de males, si fijaba la vista en algo comenzaba a ver borroso.

Tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla e—inclusive si no lo aceptaba—la historia lo había empezado a gustar. No era la trama más ingeniosa ni nueva del mundo, pero resultaba muy fácil de seguir y hasta parecía emocionante en ocasiones. Se preguntó si en verdad las chicas pensaban que el mundo giraba como en esas historias románticas… Esperaba que no, sería sumamente estúpido.

—¡Ja! Así que esto haces cuando nadie te ve.

Cambió rápidamente el canal y, como quien no quiere la cosa, puso la transmisión de poker de _ESPN_, antes siquiera de voltearse a ver a su visita. Esperaba que no hubiese tenido tiempo de ver la índole del anime que lo tenía tan interesado, así podría mentir y decir que era un comercial, que se lo encontró mientras cambiaba de canal o…algo, lo que fuese.

—¿Tanto te asombró mi cancelación que decidiste venir a cotejar que estuviese enfermo, Naruto?— preguntó, haciendo alarde de su compostura habitual. Incluso con el resfrío y con lo ronco que estaba, sabía cómo dar la impresión de estar impertérrito frente a los demás.

Pensó durante unos segundos, mientras seguía el trayecto del Uzumaki. No había motivos para creer que el rubio conociese algo sobre animaciones shoujo ni que hubiese permanecido en la puerta el tiempo suficiente como para adivinar algo de la trama. Estaba todo bajo control.

—No, más bien creí que te sentirías solo sin mí y te traje algo de sopa— contestó el trigueño con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un recipiente de plástico. Acto seguido, jaló una sillón junto a la cama del convaleciente— Eso, cuando enfermo, me hace sentir mejor.

—Me pregunto si sabes las nulas propiedades nutrimentales del ramen—sonrió con algo de petulancia—Le pediré a Itachi que revise la comida que traes antes de darte libre acceso a mi habitación.

—Vaya, suenas muy altanero para ser alguien que ve shoujo.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. El tono burlón de Naruto y su mueca de triunfo descontrolaron un poco al moreno. Se sentía innecesariamente expuesto, ¿por qué mierda había encendido el televisor? Casi habría preferido que lo atraparan viendo pornografía y masturbándose…

—No era un shoujo, idiota— rebatió rápidamente—. Era un…un…

¡Mierda! Justo en esos momentos se había olvidado de las otras categorías de anime.

—¿Shonen-ai?

—Sí, eso es— soltó con serena convicción.

A decir verdad no tenía una puñetera idea de qué era eso, pero la carcajada que soltó el rubio retumbó por todo el cuarto. En ese mismo instante supo que había cometido un error, aunque desconocía por completo la magnitud. Tendría que esperar a que aquella mofa insolente—que comenzaba a taladrarle los oídos— parara si quería enterarse de qué había dicho.

—Sasuke—los ojos azules de su compañero estaban empañados con lágrimas a causa de la risa, mientras su dueño se agarraba el estómago con las manos—, el shonen-ai es—tosió un poco, intentando guardar la compostura—...bueno, lo que tú y yo somos.

¡Carajo!, ¿cómo iba él a saberlo? Dedicó una mirada mortal a su acompañante, que apenas se estaba sobreponiendo del ataque de risa, como si con eso pudiese arrancarle la lengua. El rubio estaba tocándole los cojones con aquella burla y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie.

—Habría sido mejor que aceptaras que veías un shoujo— Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras abría el bote con el ramen y lo servía en un par de platos desechables—, no tiene nada de malo. Hay muchos hombres que los miran, ¿sabes?

El moreno se limitó a enarcar la ceja. Tenía una opinión muy clara sobre los hombres que eran fanáticos de esa clase de historias para chicas: O eran unos desesperados onanistas o eran maricones. No homosexuales—como él o como Naruto—sino una de esas reinas de la primavera que abusan del maquillaje y se travisten a la menor oportunidad.

Fijó la mirada en el partido de soccer y pretendió poner atención. Estaba cansado del tema de los shoujo, los shonen-_lo-que-sea_ y toda esa clase de categorías extrañas con las que sólo Naruto estaba familiarizado.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Vamos, cabrón, no me dirás que te molestó que llegara en medio del shoujo— una sonrisa afable se dibujó en el rostro del Uzumaki.

—No.

—Si quieres déjalo puesto. No me molesta ver esa clase de anime—comentó mientras le tendía un plato rebosado de fideos.

El enfermo no le contestó, sino que se limitó a apretar fuertemente el control y a pretender que nada ocurría. Contaba con que su silencio fuese una negativa contundente.

Por todos los cielos, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando Naruto? Él era Sasuke Uchiha y no cualquier cretino que creyese que ver animaciones para mujeres era algo para presumir. No toleraría que la gente creyese que era de la clase de personas que prendía la televisión para embeberse con historias sobre frustraciones ajenas e historias de amor imposibles. Arruinaría la imagen que tenían de él.

Estornudó y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano que sostenía el control remoto. De pronto, sintió como la mano de su acompañante tomaba el control remoto y cambiaba el canal.

—¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza o sólo te gusta pretender ser imbécil?— estaba poniéndose de mala leche.

—Ninguna de las dos, es que en verdad te veías interesado por la historia.

El más alto frunció los labios mientras, muy a su pesar, aceptaba para sus adentros que eso era cierto. Sin embargo, podría buscar por internet o ver la repetición nocturna o algo que no involucrase que un tercero lo mirara.

—Naruto, dame el control en este momento—indicó con seriedad, pero no fue atendido.

Pretendía estirarse para alcanzar el control remoto del regazo de Naruto, ya que éste no parecía tener ganas de entenderlo. Justo en el momento en que lo iba a tomar, un ataque de tos lo envolvió.

—Calla, no me dejas oír— fue la única respuesta del Uzumaki, mientras alejaba el aparato y se llevaba a la boca algunos fideos— ¿Quieres pañuelos?

Eso era lo más extraño que podía estarle pasando. No sólo estaba tirado en cama a causa del maldito resfriado. No sólo había estado mirando un anime shoujo. No sólo había aparecido su novio. No sólo había sido el blanco de las burlas por haber contestado que miraba un shonen-ai. No. En algún momento que no alcanzaba a comprender bien, había empezado a ver el maldito shoujo—que para colmo de males había sido un maratón— al lado de Naruto. Ambos lo comentaban y parecían más interesados en eso que en cualquier otra cosa… Eso era, de lejos, lo más increíblemente gay que se había imaginado hacer en la vida.

Casi se odiaba por haberlo hecho.

No obstante—y eso tenía que reconocerlo— la historia era verdaderamente avasalladora. La perspectiva de los personajes femeninos era mucho más compleja de lo que se había imaginado antes y ahora consideraba que el prototipo masculino ofrecía diversas perspectivas que no correspondían necesariamente con las habituales. Sin duda era muy interesante…

—Oye, Sasuke…— comenzó Naruto cuando el _ending** _ empezó a sonar.

—Hmpf…

—Creo que nuestra vida es así, como un shoujo.

El Uchiha volteó desconcertado al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. Una cosa era ver una historia de ficción y poder apreciarla y otra muy distinta era creer que, de hecho, alguien podía ser parte de algo así.

—¡Qué tontería estás diciendo!

—No, piénsalo. Tú eres como el clásico chico enfermo que no dice nunca sus sentimientos y yo el atento caballero que llega hasta tu dormitorio con un plato de ramen para que te sientas mejor— explicó, antes de ponerse la mano en la barbilla y exclamar para sus adentros— Claro, todo funcionaría mejor si fueses una chica.

—Naruto—el semblante de Sasuke era tajante—, si sigues diciendo estupideces, tú eres quien estará anatómicamente más cerca de volverte una chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Acotaciones:<strong>

*Esa frase es algo así como una paráfrasis de uno de los shoujo más melosos y bellos que he visto "Ef: A tale of memories". Por cierto, se los recomiendo mucho.

**Ending es la canción que sale al final del programa, durante la cual se muestran los créditos.

**Notas finales**

Espero que la historia les haya gustado. Es muy pequeña y nació en un momento de locura, pero ojalá llegue a agradarles. Un enorme saludo y gracias por leer.


End file.
